As web content continues to grow, so does the number of consumers and the number and type of sources. Numerous different web sites on the Internet now provide digital content, such as news, books, music, services, mail-order products, etc. Additionally, for many types of content, such as the news, the Internet may be becoming the most prevalent source. For example, some newspapers and magazines have stopped printing and are now only available over the web. In some instances, users may spend large amounts of each day searching the web for content, (e.g., reading articles, shopping, posting pictures, etc.). However, especially with the amount of content available over the web, managing historical browsing information associated with such web surfing has presented some challenges. In some cases, only content information associated with the web surfing may be available. However, this content information may provide only limited insight into a user's web browsing habits.